


Sunflowers

by Team ONYX (GothAlbinoAngel)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/Team%20ONYX
Summary: Coco and Velvet enjoy a nice spring day.
Relationships: Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SiliconAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiliconAngel/gifts).



> Just another springtime drabble. I don't write crosshares enough.

Velvet groaned as she slipped from her last class of the day. She didn’t mind studying or learning or any of that, but picking the details from Professor Port’s lectures, if one could call them that, took a lot of effort and brain power. She wished he would just give a regular lecture and ask questions to be sure the students understood or something. Velvet was sure even _that_ would be preferable to listening to him drone on about his achievements.

Making her way back toward the dorm room, Velvet was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She internally froze. If it was Team CRDL again, she was going to- “Hey, babe, how ya feelin’?” Coco. Velvet gave a soft sigh of relief.

“I’m okay,” Velvet sighed, turning to her girlfriend. “Just got outta Professor Port’s class.”

Coco gave a soft snort. “Come on. Anybody who has to sit through that class deserves some fresh air and a chance to regain their brain cells.”

That got a giggle from Velvet and she readjusted her bag on her shoulder as Coco led her toward the exit. They walked in companionable silence, stepping into the warm air. Late spring was setting in, the air warming up in preparation for summer. Velvet inhaled the crisp scent of flowers and her shoulders relaxed.

Coco glanced over and smiled. Velvet’s ears swiveled in every direction to hear the outside sounds, and her eyes were closed as she tilted her face up to the sun. Coco watched the light dance over her skin and felt her heart warm at the sight. Reaching over, she gently entwined their fingers so they were walking hand-in-hand along the courtyard.

Plenty of the students they passed grumbled about allergies or classes, but neither paid them much mind. Velvet leaned herself against her girlfriend as Coco led them around Beacon Cliff. The school overlooked the town, and Coco stops them to settle on the edge. The landing port for airships was a little ways down, but far enough that the winds from the engines don’t bother them.

“Check it out,” Coco murmurs, pointing off toward the left side of Vale. “It looks like the sunflowers are blooming, finally.”

“Yatsu will be happy,” Velvet said. She could see the mass of brown and yellow clearly, even from this distance. They would be enormous this year. “He wasn’t able to see them last year because of that mission to northern Vale.”

“We tried to make it up to him, remember?” Coco laughed as she pulled Velvet close. “We dressed up as sunflowers for a week just so he could have a little part of the experience.”

Velvet joined her laughter. “Yeah, I think he’ll be more impressed with the real thing, though.”

They watched the flowers and Velvet snuggled against Coco’s side contentedly. She’d already forgotten why she was so tense in the first place. Leave it to Coco to take her mind off everything. Maybe they could gather some of those sunflowers later. It would be nice to have them in the room when Vale’s winter sets in.

**Author's Note:**

> Not certain, but this might be my shortest fic ever. Hope it gave you some fluffy feelin's!


End file.
